


A Mother Knows

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hopes he's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother Knows

He's not her Sam anymore, shining bright.

This man, he's a pale imitation of what he'd been before. He's lost his spark, what made him; him.

She doesn't know what changed but something did during his long sleep. He's going through the motions of living this life but she sees his heart's not in it.

He won't be staying long.

When the doorbell rings and she sees DI Roy standing there, she knows. And while she grieves that she's lost him again, a part of her is relieved. She hopes that wherever he is, he's her Sam again, burning bright.

-Fin-


End file.
